Wazzup!  A life about Teenagers Season 1
by May90
Summary: Its a life about teenagers. I made this story as a script.  Here is the first season containing 21 episodes.If you like stories like 90210 or Glee then you will surely like this.  I don't really know how to make a summary,sorry
1. Episode 1  Competition with an Enemy

**W****az****zu****p!**

**The life about Teenagers**

**Season 1**

**Starring:**

**Demi Lovato: Anna Rose McKenzie**

**Jessica Stroup: Grace Ryan**

**Steven R McQueen: Brandon Ryan**

**Hayden Panettiere: Viola Stone**

**Johnny Simmons: Drake Hard**

**Co- Starring:**

**Christian Serratos: Mandy "Rich" Richard**

**Emily Osment: Angelie "Angel" Murphy**

**Josh Hutcherson: Mario Porter**

**Matt Shively: Carter Hunt**

**Matt Lanter: James Hawk**

episode 1 Competing with an enemy

ANNA ROSE MCKENZIE -

is seventeen years old and she lives in a small town in the US-State Missouri. Anna is half american and half spanish. Her medium length hair is brown and it has a beautiful brightness. Her eyes are brown too. They're so beautiful and it's just amazing to look at with her big teddy bear eyes. Anna is the only child in her family and is really close to them. She's a likeable, quiet and decent girl. She loves to sing and she is really talented. At school she is more into creative subjects, especially english. As a matter of fact she doesn't like logical subjects, especially math.

INT. ANNA'S ROOM

Anna opens her eyes slowly, jumps up and goes to the bathroom. She dresses up quickly, going downstairs.

INT. KITCHEN

ANNA

Good morning, mom.

MOM

You're really in a good mood, aren't you?

ANNA

Yes, I am. (Eating with her mouthful)

ANNA

Bye, mom, I have to go. (Stands up and Rushes out the door)

INT. STINE LUKE HIGH SCHOOL – CLASS ROOM

DRAKE

Hey.

ANNA

What? (Snappy)

DRAKE

What is wrong with you? Why aren't you raising your hand?

ANNA

It's none of your business. (Annoyingly)

DRAKE HARD is a friend of Anna and one of her classmates. He has light brown hair and green/brown eyes. He's also a pretty skinny guy. He loves comic books and a lot of people would call him a little bit odd, but he's funny and very smart. At school he is the opposite of Anna. He's a geek in logical subjects like math or physics and he isn't so good in English or other creative subjects.

DRAKE

No, I want to know. Just say it already.

ANNA

No.

DRAKE

Say it.

ANNA

No.

DRAKE

Saaaaay it.

The school bell rings.

ANNA

No.

Anna stands up, grins cheekily at Drake and goes out.

Drake rolls his eyes.

INT. SCHOOL CAFETERIA

Grace walks towards Anna's direction.

Anna sits on a table already waiting impatiently.

GRACE

Hey, Girl, why are you smiling like that?

ANNA

Next week is the music competition. They called me yesterday and I'm in! Isn't it awesome? (Excitingly)

GRACE

Wow, I'm proud of you, girl! I knew you could do it.

ANNA

Thanks.

GRACE RYAN is Anna's best friend. She has beautiful blue eyes and long dark brown hair with pink highlights in front. She is an Italian girl, so as a matter of fact she has a pretty hot temper and her own, crazy and loud lifestyle. She's also very naughty and talks a lot to her friends. Her favorite colors are black, red, pink and purple. Usually she tries to show her favorite colors on her style. Grace has a really close relationship to her older brother, because their parents are divorced. She lives with her mom and she's really into music. She plays piano, guitar and she sings. So we could say: She's a real unique.

Anna looks around and she sees three snotty bitches. They call themselves "The 3G's" Rich, Angel and the worst of them all Viola Stone.

GRACE

Bitch Alert, (whispering)

ANNA

Oh, no.

The 3G's walk towards them.

VIOLA

Hey, you two, how are you doing?

GRACE

Not fine… 'Cause you are here, Biatch! (She whispers so that Viola couldn't hear her)

VIOLA

What? Sorry, I couldn't understand you.

GRACE

I said…

ANNA

She said that we are just fine. (Faking a smile)

VIOLA

Uh-huh, nice for you. (Careless)

Viola grabs Anna's glass from the table and pours it over her head.

The 3 G's laughing out loud and walk away.

GRACE

Oh my god! This can't be true. What a stupid cow! (Angrily)

ANNA

It's okay… It's just water. C'mon, let's just go to the restroom. (Calmly)

GRACE

Anna, don't be like that!

ANNA

Be like what?

GRACE

Don't let her do anything she wants to do to you. I know you hate her.

ANNA

Yeah, your right, I hate her. But I don't want to argue with her. It doesn't change anything.

AFTER SCHOOL, INT. GRACE'S HOUSE

ANNA

It's really cool of you that I can rehearse here at your place.

GRACE

Yeah of course! I would do everything for you, 'Cause you're my best friend.

They both began to laugh and didn't notice that Grace's brother Brandon was standing at the doorway.

BRANDON

Hey, what's so funny, sis?

GRACE

Oh, Brandon, I didn't see you there. (Surprisingly) Nothing much… you wouldn't understand it anyway, because you're not a girl. Anyway, this is Anna, my best friend.

BRANDON

Hey there. (Plainly)

ANNA

Hey.

GRACE

And that's my brother Brandon. He lived with my dad before, but now he's staying with us. (Happily)

Brandon blushes.

BRANDON

Ohm, yeah that's right. I think I will go now. (He says, gives Grace a slap on the back and goes back to his room)

BRANDON RYAN is the brother of Anna's best friend, Grace. He has green eyes and the same dark brown hair like his sister. Brandon is a very shy and sensitive kind of boy. He is a very mysterious type and lot of people would call him weird. Some time ago he was a troublemaker, but now he has changed. Until now he lived with his dad, but now he lives with his sister and mom. Brandon's little sister Grace is the most important person in his life. They have a real close relationship.

GRACE

Ohm, ok, let's get started.

ANNA

Should I sing a Kelly Clarkson song?

GRACE

Yeah, sure, what song do you have in mind?

ANNA

Because of you?

GRACE

Perfect choice of song!

They both laugh again and the practice begins.

THE NEXT DAY, INT. STINE LUKE HIGH

MRS. CHARIS

Okay, guys, next week we will be having an English test. So be ready and study hard.

Everybody in class begin to moan.

ANNA

Oh, no!

DRAKE

What is it?

ANNA

Next week- on Saturday, begins the music contest and I've got to prepare myself.

Angel, sitting behind her, hears everything Anna says. She starts texting Viola a message.

Viola- who was sitting at the back- putting a new amount of lip gloss on her lips. Suddenly she sees something blinking inside her bag.

She gets her cell phone and starts to read the message.

_**OMG! Anna joined the MC!**_

_**XOXO Angel**_

INT. SCHOOL CAFETERIA

Viola and Angel are sitting at a table, waiting for Rich to arrive.

ANGELIE MURPHY is one of Viola's friends. Her nickname is "Angel", even though it misfits. She's popular. She has long, blonde hair and brown/gray eyes, always wear pink clothes and she loves to sing and dance. Like Viola, Angel is a fashionista and her parents are rich too. She's a little bit stupid, or to say it civilized: She isn't the smartest one.

VIOLA STONE is drinking her milkshake. She is the most popular girl in school and the leader of the clique "3'Gs" and the boys are dying to have a date with her.

She is a very glamorous girl and a real fashionista. She has long blond hair, green eyes, a skinny shape and she's tall. She's very hysterical and very sneaky. She loves it to ruin other people's life, because she gets very jealous fast. Viola's characteristics are in opposite of the character's of Anna and her friends, so as a matter of fact they're often in trouble.

She and Anna were enemies. But it wasn't always like this. They were best friends in kindergarten till 3rd grade. It all started when Viola's father died and her mother married a rich guy. She suddenly became a spoiled brat, because she could have anything she wanted. Then she became so popular in school. She just forgets about Anna and found new friends- who are like her or tried to. Anna doesn't care anymore, because she found Grace. She was truly a good friend.

Viola sees the three boys coming towards their table.

The "3 B's", Mario, Carter and James.

ANGEL

Ohm, hi Mario!

Mario and Angel are dating.

MARIO PORTER is one of the 3 members of the 3 B's. He has brown hair till his neck and big brown eyes. Mario jokes a lot and sometimes his jokes are very stupid like himself. He has a very childish character. He absolute loves Pudding. Sometimes his girlfriend suffers under his love to pudding.

MARIO

Hi, sweetie, (Kissing her on the cheek)

Rich goes towards them.

RICH

What is the bad news? (Asking Viola)

Rich gets her mirror from her bag and did her hair right.

MANDY RICHARD is the third one of the 3 G's. Her nickname is "Rich", in contrary to Angelie's nickname, Mandy's nickname fits. She has black shoulder length hair, brown eyes and she never leaves her home without her little pocket mirror. Mandy's parents are very rich. She's the most stupid girl of the 3 G's and she doesn't have her own mind, so she always do was Viola says.

VIOLA

Anna is the bad news.

RICH

Oh.

VIOLA

Yeah, oh, I'm also joining the competition. I don't want to compete with my enemy. I don't want to see her stupid face. She's got to lose. She can't make it to the next round.

RICH

So what are you going to do now?

VIOLA

I know she will lose anyway. I'm way better than her. I know that she's a shy girl. I have an idea.

The 3 G's are making their way to the computer room. Viola starts to type on the keyboard. After she finished, she prints a lot of flyers with pink font color.

VIOLA

Let's go girl. (She said with a gloating grin on her face)

NEXT DAY, INT. STINE LUKE HIGH

Anna made her way to her locker. Suddenly she saw flyers lying everywhere. She gets one flyer and read it,

_Next Saturday begins the music contest inside the auditorium. You should all be there! Anna Rose McKenzie will be joining the competition and me of course, VIOLA STONE!_

_It begins at 2p.m. Food and drinks on me._

_Your, Viola Stone XOXO _

She jumps up when suddenly someone grabs her from behind. She turns around. It was Grace.

GRACE

Hey, why do you look so upset?

Anna shows the flyer to her.

GRACE

Wow, that's cool, you have more audience.

ANNA

But I don't want more audience. I just want a few.

Anna reads the flyer again.

ANNA

And since when is Viola joining the competition?

GRACE

How did she know that you will join?

ANNA

I have no idea.

GRACE

But you won't back out, do you?

ANNA

I don't think so.

GRACE

You don't think so? C'mon I will help you. You're gonna beat her big time.

For the last few days Anna studies for the English test, while rehearsing her song.

It was Friday, just one more day to go.

MRS. CHARIS

Okay, are you ready for the test?

STUDENTS

Yes, Mrs. Charis,

DRAKE

Psst…

Anna just ignores it.

DRAKE

Pssst…

The school bell rings. Anna stands up grinning, at Drake and gives her test to the teacher.

At the Cafeteria, at Anna and Grace's table

GRACE

So are you ready for tomorrow?

ANNA

Yes, I'm really excited but I'm afraid that no sound will come out from my mouth.

GRACE

Don't worry about it. I know you can do it.

ANNA

Thanks, what would I do without you?

GRACE

Yeah, that's me.

They both laugh

It was Saturday, 12:30nn.

Anna and Grace are making their way to the auditorium.

On the way there they bump into Viola.

VIOLA

Hey, you two, how are you?" (Viola asked then she looked at Anna) Anna, are you ready?

GRACE

Of course she's ready!

VIOLA

Did I ask you, Anna's friend.

GRACE

First of all I've got a name and second…

Anna stops her.

ANNA

Yes, I'm ready, and I will show you that I can sing!

Viola looks surprise from what Anna says.

VIOLA

Whatever, toodles,

At 1:40p.m. The first people are starting to show up.

ANNA

Oh my god! Almost the whole school is here!

The first act is Boy band. After their performance a Rock band perform second. The 3rd performances are two girls who are dancing along at the tune of Justin Timberlake. After the 3 performances, it is Viola's turn. She sings with Mario Porter, with the song what I've been looking for from High School Musical.

And last but not least is Anna's turn.

GRACE

It's your turn now, Anna. I wish you the best luck!

ANNA

Thanks. (Hugging Grace)

When Anna steps into the stage, she is overwhelmed by how many of her schoolmates were there. She couldn't help but feel nervous. Her palms were sweating and her body was shaking. The music starts to play and slowly her fear started to fade. Then she started singing the song, and the audience who were then talking to each other turned their heads to the stage and watched her sing.

After her performance they were all amazed by how great her voice is. When she went down the stage Grace was running towards her.

GRACE

You were great!

ANNA

You think so? I was so nervous.

Viola was walking towards them.

VIOLA

Nice show. (And gave her a handshake)

ANNA

Thanks, you weren't bad either.

VIOLA

I know, I was better than you.

Viola leaves.

GRACE

She will never change, does she?

ANNA

Yeah, but I had fun today.

They both laugh.


	2. Episode 2  The New Guy

**Starring:**

**Demi Lovato: Anna Rose McKenzie**

**Jessica Stroup: Grace Ryan**

**Steven R McQueen: Brandon Ryan**

**Hayden Panettiere: Viola Stone**

**Johnny Simmons: Drake Hard**

**Kendall Schmidt: John Anderson**

**Co- Starring:**

**Christian Serratos: Mandy "Rich" Richard**

**Emily Osment: Angelie "Angel" Murphy**

**Josh Hutcherson: Mario Porter**

**Matt Shively: Carter Hunt**

**Matt Lanter: James Hawk**

episode 2 the new guy

Anna was pacing around in the living room. She waits eagerly for the phone call, whether she makes it in the next round or not. A few minutes later the phone rings.

WOMAN

Miss McKenzie?

ANNA

Yes?

WOMAN

I wanted to inform you that you made it to the next round. In two weeks the second competition will begin.

ANNA

Oh, thank you, thank you so much!

WOMAN

You're welcome, just practice a new song. You were really good. Goodbye.

Anna was so happy that she made it. She jumps on her bed up and down. Suddenly her dad comes in.

DAD

Hey, sweetheart, why are you so happy?

ANNA

I made it to the next round! Isn't it awesome?

DAD

Yes, I'm so proud of you. You want to sing at our bar, only if you want of course.

ANNA

Really? That would be cool. I love you, dad.

She kisses him on the cheek.

DAD

I love you too, honey.

EXT. THE CITY

Anna tells her the good news and they jump around.

GRACE

You wanna go to La Costa? I treat you." (Smiling sweetly)

ANNA

Yes, sure, thanks.

La Costa is their favorite ice café. They go there often.

So they are making their way to La Costa.

INT. LA COSTA CAFÉ

Anna and Grace order two strawberry milkshakes and taking a seat at a table.

GRACE

So you know already what song you will sing?

ANNA

Ohm, no, I didn't decide yet. My dad asked me to sing at our bar.

GRACE

What did you say?

ANNA

I said yes of course!

GRACE

Cool!

What the two didn't know that the 3B's are sitting close to them and listen to their conversation.

JAMES

Oh my, when Viola finds out she'll go postal!

JAMES HAWK is the leader of the 3 B's. He has dark hair and blue eyes. James is a typical playboy. He's very conceited, gets easily annoyed and he always pretends the cool macho. Even though he's a playboy, he isn't as stupid as the other two members of the 3B's.

CARTER

Why?

JAMES

Because Viola hates Anna, you chucklehead,

CARTER

Ah yeah, right,

CARTER HUNT is the third member of the 3 B's. He has brown, spiky hair. His eyes are brown too. He's the most stupid one of the 3 B's and he always says stupid things in stupid situations. Carter has the same childish character as Mario. He is a very wacky guy and he jokes all the time.

He drinks his milkshake too quickly.

CARTER

Ow! Brain freeze!

MARIO

You shouldn't drink your milkshake too quickly, dude!

JAMES

I'm surrounded by idiots!

INT. STINE LUKE HIGH

Anna is making her way to the girls restroom, when suddenly she bumps into a boy. The boy has blonde hair and blue eyes and is a handsome young guy.

BOY

Hi, excuse me, can I ask you something?

ANNA

Ohm, yeah, sure,

BOY

Can you tell me where the school library is?

ANNA

Second floor, on the right, you can't miss it. (Smiling)

BOY

Thanks."(Smiling back)

The boy leaves and Anna goes into the restroom.

ANNA

He's really cute and I bet he's new here. I never saw him before. (Thinking)

She smiles at her own reflection in the mirror.

Later she talks with Grace about the cute guy she saw earlier.

GRACE

So you know what his name is?

ANNA

Oh no, I didn't had the time to ask him.

Meanwhile at the table the 3Gs and 3Bs are sitting and arguing about the music contest.

VIOLA

Whaaaat? She… she…made it… to the next round? I can't believe it!

She screams so loud that everyone at the cafeteria looks at her.

Viola notices it. So she screams,

VIOLA

Why are you people looking at me like that?

Everyone looks away quickly and continued their conversation.

ANGEL

Just chill, Viola.

VIOLA

Don't tell me what to do!

Rich gives her a glass of water.

VIOLA

Thanks, I know I can always count on you.

Angel rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

CARTER

Hey, Viola, you also can always count on me. (Grinning)

James and Mario are looking at each other and couldn't believe how stupid Carter can be.

Finally it was Saturday. Anna was very excited to perform in front of many people. Even though it wasn't her first time to perform, she is still kind of nervous.

INT. THE BAR OF THE MCKENZIE'S

DAD

Welcome Ladies and Gentleman I present you our daughter, she will be performing this evening. So give a round of applause for Anna!

Her dad hands her the microphone. She was kind of hesitant at first but then she saw the excitement in the eyes of the people at the bar she started singing her heart out.

Later that evening they were eating their supper.

Grace and Anna were sitting at a table. After they were finish with eating and talking about Anna's performance, they decided to go dancing at the dance floor. When they went to the dance floor they saw Mario dancing with Angel and Carter with Rich.

GRACE

Look at those four idiots.

ANNA

I wonder where Viola is.

Suddenly Anna saw at the end of the dance floor Viola dancing with the cute guy she saw last Monday. Anna taps Grace on the shoulder. She points her finger at Viola and the guy.

GRACE

He's the guy you have a crush on? He's a transferee from Jefferson High. His name is John Anderson and he is my classmate now.

JOHN ANDERSON is a nice guy with blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and is a real handsome gentleman. John is a typically dream man for the ladies: A decent guy who can also sing. He grows up in a big happy family with four sisters. John is really into sports, especially in soccer, but he isn't such a good student, because his sport activities take a lot of time.

ANNA

Oh, he's soooo cute! (Gushing)

GRACE

Keep one's wits about him, Anna. Can't you see he's dancing with Viola? Guys who like Viola are idiots and you don't deserve guys like him.

ANNA

Yeah your right, it would be too good to be true. (Sighing)

GRACE

Oh, c'mon, Anna, it's not like he is last guy on earth. (She said grabbing Anna's hand) C'mon! It's time for dancing.

As they were dancing, Grace suddenly bumps into someone.

She looks around and saw Mario and Angel.

GRACE

Whoops, sorry guys, didn't see you there.

ANGEL

You should watch were you're dancing. (She snapped)

GRACE

Oh, excuse me, little miss rich girl. (She said lifting her both hands in the air)

GRACE

Hey Mario, did you eat the pudding?

MARIO

What- what pudding?

GRACE

I can't believe you didn't know they had pudding. What a shame…

MARIO

Where, please Grace, tell me! (Begging)

GRACE

There,

She points her finger at the bar.

Mario goes away, leaving Angel alone.

ANGEL

Hey, Mario, wait for me.

She runs after him.

GRACE

Oh my god, how stupid can you be? Pudding (She began to chuckle) Am I right or am I right, Anna?

She turns around. There was no sign of her.

GRACE

Anna?

In the meantime by Anna, she was walking towards the DJ desk, where Grace's brother was sitting. He is the DJ for tonight.

ANNA

Hey,

BRANDON

Hey, there,

ANNA

Remember me?"

BRANDON

Yap, aren't you Grace's best friend?

ANNA

Yes, that's me (Smiling)

Anna looks at the CD's and gets one.

ANNA

Hey, can you please play this one?

(Asking sweetly)

BRANDON

Okay, sure,

He says and grabs the CD; accidentally he touched Anna's hand. Quickly he pulls away and puts the CD on the stereo.

Brandon looked away. He saw Grace walking towards them.

GRACE

There you are. I looked all over for you.

ANNA

I'm sorry; I didn't feel like dancing anymore. (Apologizing)

GRACE

It's ok," (she turned to her brother) Hey, Wazzup?

BRANDON

Can't you see?"

ANNA

"Grace, can we go home? I mean I'm kinda tired with singing and everything.

Grace looks at Brandon inquiringly, she shook her head.

GRACE

Ohm… Yeah, if that's what you want. Bye, Bro,

BRANDON

Yeah…

GRACE

Let's go, Anna.

As they left, Brandon watches Anna the whole time, till he couldn't see her anymore.

INT. STINE LUKE HIGH

It was already the next week and only 3 days away until the 2nd competition.

Anna goes to her locker, to get the things for her next class. When she opens her locker, all her books fall on the ground.

ANNA

Dammit!

She was about to lift her books when she suddenly felt another hand.

She looks up and she couldn't believe that it was her crush she saw.

He helps her gather her books.

ANNA

Thanks, (Shyly)

JOHN

No, problem,

(Smiling)

ANNA

Oh, my… Isn't he cute or what? (Thinking)

JOHN

Anyway, my name is John.

He stretches out his hand.

ANNA

My name…my name is Anna

She gives him her hand.

JOHN

Nice to meet you, Anna

He gives her a smile and let go of her hand- Anna was still holding his hand.

JOHN

Okay, Anna, I've got to go. See you later I guess

INT. THE CLASSROOM

Anna can't stop thinking about John.

MR. SHEPHERD

Anna, what is 4/6 x 3/7? Ms. Anna Rose McKenzie?

Drake taps Anna on the shoulder.

DRAKE

Anna, Mr. Shepherd asks you a question?

ANNA

What?

She says it out loud so that everyone in the class could hear.

Everyone in class begins to laugh.

INT. SCHOOL AUDITORIUM

The 2nd music competition will start in 2 hours.

Anna was inside the restroom, staring at her own reflection.

The door opens and Grace comes in.

GRACE

Hey girl, how do you do?

ANNA

I'm kinda nervous.

GRACE

You're still nervous?

ANNA

Yeah, Grace. You know it's my second time only.

GRACE

Okay, okay. You're right.

Meantime, Viola and her crew were still preparing themselves.

VIOLA

How do I look guys?

She was wearing a red dress.

ANGEL

You look… okay,

VIOLA

What did you say? Did you say I look okay? (Snaps)

Angel only nods.

VIOLA

Okay. Let me tell you something.

She says and walks towards her till she is standing near Angel face to face.

VIOLA

I Viola Stone never look OKAY. I always look GORGEOUS or BEAUTIFUL but never OKAY!

ANGEL

O… Okay, Viola, I'm sorry. (Apologizing)

Rich begins to giggle.

ANGEL

What?

RICH

Nothing, I just wanted to do that. (Looking at her blue fingernails)

After Viola's solo performance, it was Anna's turn to sing. She sung Jojo with how to touch a girl. The audiences were very enthusiastic at her performance.

After she sung she went backstage. Grace gives her a big hug.

GRACE

Do you hear that, Anna? They are applauding for you! It's so awesome!

ANNA

Yah, it's- it's crazy.

They two were still talking when suddenly they heard a boy singing.

ANNA

Who is that?

GRACE

I don't know. I thought you were the last one. Let's just look.

Grace and Anna run down and took a seat in the crowd.

ANNA

What? Oh my god! That's John.

GRACE

He knows how to sing?

Suddenly Anna sees that John looks at her.

ANNA

Ahhh, Grace did you saw that? He totally looked at me!

GRACE

Oh, yeah that was the moment.

(Sarcastically)

Viola was sitting at the back of Anna and heard everything.

VIOLA

Anna is really getting me on my nerves. Now she stole my boy. I will have my revenge, alright.

Carter who was sitting behind her looks at Viola confused.

VIOLA

What is it Carter?

CARTER

I was just wondering who you talking to.

Viola rolls her eyes and says nothing.


End file.
